About
Being Erica is a one-hour series that explores the life of Erica Strange, a woman who has been given a wonderful gift. Every episode, Erica goes back to relive a regret from her past, in order to come back and make a positive change in her present. Created by Jana Sinyor, the series was originally announced by the CBC as The Session, but was retitled Being Erica before debuting in 2009. It is produced by Temple Street Productions and distributed internationally by BBC Worldwide. The show stars Erin Karpluk as Erica Strange, a woman who begins seeing a therapist to deal with regrets in her life, only to discover the therapist has the ability to send her back in time to actually relive these events and even change them. In Canada, the second season premiered on September 22, 2009. Only 12 episodes were produced for the second season due to budget cuts at the CBC. On May 11, 2010, the CBC announced that Being Erica was renewed for a third season of 13 episodes. Soapnet announced that it was picking up the full third season as well. Season 3 debuted on September 21, 2010, at 9 pm ET, on CBC Television.In the United States, Season 3 began aired on Soapnet starting January 26, 2011. The show's fourth and final season aired in fall 2011. Although the show was never officially cancelled by CBC, Sinyor told TV Guide during the fourth season that the series had reached a natural conclusion and she had no plans to write or produce a fifth season. Cast Main Cast *Erin Karpluk as Erica Strange (49 episodes) *Reagan Pasternak as Julianne Giacomelli (41 episodes) *Joanna Douglas as Samantha Strange (30 episodes) *Morgan Kelly as Brent Kennedy (29 episodes) *Kathleen Laskey as Barbara Strange (27 episodes) *Tyron Leitso as Ethan Wakefield (seasons 1-2, guest 4; 24 episodes) *Vinessa Antoine as Judith Winters (seasons 1-3, recurring 4; 24 episodes) *Adam Fergus as Adam Fitzpatrick (seasons 3-4; 22 episodes) *Sebastian Pigott as Kai Booker (seasons 2 & 4, recurring 3; 20 episodes) *Michael Northey as Ivan (seasons 3-4; 20 episodes) *John Boylan as Gary Strange (seasons 1-3, recurring 4; 18 episodes) *Bill Turnbull as Dave Schneeberg (season 3, recurring 2 & 4, guest 1; 17 episodes) *Paula Brancati as Jennifer Zalen (seasons 1-2, recurring 3-4; 16 episodes) *Brandon Jay McLaren as Lenin Crosby (season 3, recurring 4; 14 episodes) *Devon Bostick as Leo Strange (season 1, recurring 2-3, guest 4; 10 episodes) *Adam MacDonald as Josh MacIntosh (seasons 1-2, guest 3-4; 9 episodes) *Laurence Leboeuf as Claire LeDuc (season 1, guest 3; 6 episodes) *Sarah Gadon as Katie Atkins (season 1, guest 2; 5 episodes) Recurring Cast *Joanne Vannicola as Dr. Naadiah (13 episodes) *Jeff Seymour as Thomas Friedken (seasons 2-4, guest 1; 11 episodes) *Jeff Geddis as Darryl (season 3; 10 episodes) *Melanie Scrofano as Rebecca (season 3; 10 episodes) *Kim Roberts as Camilla (season 3; 10 episodes) *Dewshane Williams as Dr. Fred (seasons 2 & 4; 9 episodes) *David Fox as Frank Galvin (seasons 1-2; 6 episodes) *Dillon Casey as Ryan (season 1, guest 3; 6 episodes) *Jadyn Wong as Rachel (season 4; 6 episodes) *Suzy Joachim as Amanda Matheison (season 4; 6 episodes) *Jon Cor as Zach Creed (seasons 1-2, guest 4; 5 episodes) *Fab Filippo as Seth Newman (season 3, guest 2; 5 episodes) *Grace Lynn Kung as Meeri (seasons 1-2; 5 episodes) *Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Wexler (season 2, guest 3-4; 4 episodes) *Graham Greene as Dr. Arthur (season 3; 4 episodes) *Rebecca Northan as Lesley Kalajian (season 3; 4 episodes) *Janelle Hutchinson as Roberta (seasons 1-2; 3 episodes) *Jefferson Brown Scott Galvin (season 4, guest 2; 4 episodes) *Anna Silk as Cassidy Holland (guest 1-3; 3 episodes) *Elizabeth Whitmere as Beatrice (season 3; 3 episodes) *Chapelle Jaffe as Joyce Fitzpatrick (season 3; 3 episodes) *Mayko Nguyen as Antigone Morris (guest seasons 1 & 3; 2 episodes) *Mac Fyfe as John Fitzpatrick (season 3; 2 episodes) Category:Being Erica